Angel Wings
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Soul has not been working long at Albarn Tattoos but he already learned it is not going to be easy to make friends with the owners daughter who never works on their shift. Tattoo AU


His eyes watched her as she sat in the tattoo chair a crossed from him. It wasn't fair she never did any work she just sat there all day with her nose in a book. He did all the work in the tattoo shop it was always him. Even when they were busy she didn't talk to any of the customers sometimes he wondered if she even knew how to tattoo, it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't since her dad owned the damn place. "if you keep staring at me people might think you have a crush on me." She said nose still tucked away in her novel of the week. "Why would anyone like a short, flat chested, fat ankle girl like you. You look like you should be in preschool you're so underdeveloped. Grow some then come talk to me about crushes."

She narrowed her eyes at his comment "ya sure because you do stare at my ass and legs more than anything else I took you for a leg type of guy, but all guys are gross, they'll fuck anything with a hole, dirty or clean. And just like the rest of the male population, you're a fat headed pig. Well, more of a demon with your eyes, teeth, and hair". Soul stared at her for a minute mouth agape he watched her eyes shift to something behind him then they hardened "you're not welcomed here leave." Confused soul turned to look behind him to find a red headed girl with huge tits next to the counted "why not, I'm a costumer; I want scythe-boy to tattoo my tits." Soul cringed at the name his Ex Blaire had nicknamed him that while they were dating because he loved to draw scythes (sue him they looked cool) "Guess you'll have to have some other pretty boy do it for you, If soul and Kidd wish to keep their jobs then they won't even talk to you let alone tatt you." Maka all but hissed and Soul was sure if looks could kill this girl would already be six feet under

"Well, I want Soul to do my tattoo; Blaire said he was one of the best." The red head said smugly "well of course he's one of the best, I only hire people who are good at what they do and can handle pressure. If your dead set on a tattoo Liz or I will gladly give you one." Maka said "Ew that street rat isn't going near my beautiful body, and your dark art isn't cute, besides rumor has it the last person you give a killer tattoo to was Shadow, you know your ex who cheated on you with me, because I'm better looking than you. And let me tell you, he loved my boobs because they were big and bouncy unlike your flat chest, heard he fucked you then told you the truth and left you." The girl snickered "I think it's time for you to leave, if you don't ill call the cops and have a restraining order placed on you." Both girls turned to Soul "Soul you don't mean that do you?" the girl asked with puppy dog eyes "do I look like I'm joking? I don't need some prissy bitch ruining my job that pays well, and if that requires me to kick you out ill personally throw you out the door". Soul glared

The red-head huffed then left the shop. Soul glanced at Maka "you don't have to tell me but if you need someone to talk to about it I'm always here" Soul said rubbing the back of his neck Maka narrowed his eyes at Soul "your right, I don't have to tell you and I won't tell you. I'm taking the rest of the day off I'll send Blackstar down to work with you." Maka said before going up the back stairs Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he sat in his tattooing chair "she'll warm up to you. So you don't have to look so glum" Blackstar said sitting in Maka's seat "please I could care less about her but girls like the one that just walked in bother me to no end" Soul said eyeing the front door "yeah? No shit, I though a pretty boy like you would like the girls that hang all over you, even I the great Blackstar, the man who would surpass tattooing gods, used to love when girls came in here just to flirt with me. That was until I met my goddess"

Black stood in front of Soul with his chest puffed out as if he was proud of himself "yeah I'm not into girls like that. Wait a minute did you just call me 'pretty boy'?" Soul glared at the blue haired idiot "yup that's what the girls call you upstairs, except Maka, she doesn't talk about you." Blackstar shrugged like it was common knowledge "the girls talk about me?" Soul asked "well, more about your butt then you" Blackstar seemed unbothered by this Soul was disturbed to say the least. "Anyways when's this shift over?" Star asked shitting in the tattoo chair a crossed from soul "Maka and I work till 8 tonight then Kidd and Liz take over till about 4" Soul said "so I have to work 2 more hours before I can sleep damn this sucks "you and Tsu didn't even work today why are u so tired?" Soul said Blackstar just wiggled his eyebrows "ew gross man I did not need to know that." Soul dead panned "then why ask" Blackstar said before busting out laughing.

A few hours past of just sitting around. "whatcha got their star?" Soul asked looking at the black book in Blackstar's hand. "you have never seen this? Its Maka's still wanna look?" Soul glanced up stairs and decided that Maka was not coming down for the rest of the night. And nodded looking over Stars should. "these are tattoos?!" Soul exclaimed "yea, Maka did all of them and recorded each on in this book." Star said turning the page a guy with a bloody smiling moon over his heart was in the picture. "that is silver, the last tattoo she did was on him, he left her three days later. Kid and I gave him the beat down of a life time but…" "but it is none of your business! And why are you going through my things Blake!" Maka hissed grabbing the book out of Stars hand "God only my mom still calls me that get in these time zone Pigtails." Blackstar said crossing his arms "humph. I want a cover up." Maka said looking at Soul.

"If I am correct I am you for the night, so I should just grab a book and read, but I do believe soul doesn't have any more appointments for the day. Why not ask him to cover silvers old work?" Star said taking Maka's black book back "is that why you have been sitting her looking through that?" Soul asked "well yeah Maka asked me to cover her, So I have to do what she does, what else would a God do when his disciples ask you to do what they do." Star said leaning back "Star, really." Maka said annoyed "I am sorry but the tattoo artist working tonight is Soul you will have to ask him. And do not bother to wait for Liz she does not do cover ups but if you ask kid I want to watch when you show him your unsymmetrical tattoo." Blackstar said still looking into the book. "I mean he's not wrong I am free if you want me to cover it for you." Soul said shrugging.

Maka's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Before she finally grumbled a fine. Turning to walk into Souls tattooing room "wait do you even know what you want?" Soul asked "nope don't care cover it. I do not want the reminder." Maka said from the other room "just a warning, no shirt." Star said flipping the page. Soul just gave him a quizzing look before walking into his tattooing room. His face turning red fast when he saw Maka removing her shirt and sitting on the chair. He was suddenly aware of how long this was going to take. His gaze reached the tattoo she wanted covered. It was a laughing sun and it was pretty big. "So anything? Would you mind if it took more skin then the area you want covered?" Soul asked running Ideas through his head "nope go for it. Just no flowers." Maka said Soul nodded and started working on her new tattoo.


End file.
